


Club Camelot

by lightmatches



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmatches/pseuds/lightmatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur inherits a strip club and apparently his father's love of strippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betad so sorry for any mistakes..  
> I know strippers and pole dancers are not always the same thing but strippers can pole dance sometime.  
> I would love more feedback! Comments, Kudos ect.  
> Enjoy!

Arthur didn’t want to inherit a strip club. But of course when his father’s time came, being very old fashioned would pass the legacy on to his oldest son. Too bad his oldest son was Arthur and too bad his legacy was a strip club.  
His father had passed away a month ago but this was Arthur’s first day on the job. He had to meet with the Supervisor his half sister Morgana. He had seen and talked to Morgana just last week but today was the first day they were meeting on strictly business terms.  
Their meeting was held in the floor space of the club where two tables had been set up for their meeting. The dancers as Morgana called them practiced their routines while the meeting went on. Morgana made him watch some of the best routines and told him she had it all under control and basically all he had to do was sulk in his office and approve big decisions.  
Arthur sighed and looked around the room, there was a high ceiling and big velvet curtains over the stage making it look more like a concert hall than a club. There was a bar on the left side and rows upon rows of small tables. Arthur was sitting at one with Morgana when the other employees started arriving.  
Morgana slammed a binder shut, which wake Arthur up a little bit, “Were you even paying attention at all?” she demanded.  
“Can’t say I really was,” Arthur tried to sit up straighter but failed.  
“Look, I know you’re not excited about this, but really it’s fun, the people here are great, I’m sure you’ll love to meet them and see their routines in costume.” Morgana winked.  
Arthur sighed. He had been desensitized from living around strippers for his entire life. The club had opened up months after his mother had died and his childhood consisted of memories of strippers, all of which he called auntie, giving him motherly advice. When he went off to Uni he realized how poisonous that was, a strip club was no place for a child, and he had been trying to distance himself ever since.  
Morgana was fine with the club, she was the ringleader, Queen of Camelot was her official title. Morgana’s mother was a performer at Camelot and had gotten drunk and slept with Uther on opening night. They had married and Vivienne had been a great mother to Arthur, but she died in a car accident a few years later.  
“Hey Morgana, do we-”  
Arthur didn’t hear the rest of the sentence because he was caught up in the lips of the man speaking. His lips were plump and pink and bent up in a smile. There was something off about the man’s eyes, one was gold, but when they crinkled Arthur found it far too easy to be lost in them.  
“Arthur, this is Merlin, he’s our top male stripper,” Morgana said.  
“I didn’t know we had any male strippers,” Arthur said with a little cough, “Nice to meet you.”  
Merlin smirked at Arthur, “Nice to meet you, I know you’ve heard this over and over but sorry about your dad, he was a good boss and a good man.”  
“Thanks,” Arthur had a feeling that Merlin meant it. Merli gave a little smile and walked back to the stage.  
“You like him,” Morgana sing songed.  
“Shut up no,” Arthur insisted in a hushed tone.  
“No you totally do oh my god.”  
“I just met him.”  
“But you want to fuck him,” Morgana said bluntly.  
“I just met him, we said to words to each other.”  
“Thirty four by my count. Come on lets go meet everyone else.” Morgana led Arthur to the front of the stage where she called for everyone to circle up and introduced everyone. There was Percival, who not surprisingly due to his size did security. Gwaine was their bartender, he gave Arthur a little wink, which made him mildly uncomfortable. Gwen gave Arthur a little wave when she was introduced, while Morgause just nodded. Eleana raised her hand when her name was called and gave a nervous smile. There was also Leon and Lance.  
“So everyone, icebreaker activity,” Morgana said with a wicked smile, she laughed at the sighs, “I found this on the internet so it’s going to be horrible. Ok, so I want you to say your name, a nickname- just say your stage name, your favorite colour, any pets and one interesting fact. I’ll go first and we can go clockwise.”  
Morgana cleared her throat and Arthur contemplated where his life went wrong. He laughed when he heard a loud sigh from Merlin’s direction. “Shut your trap Merlin it’s my turn to speak. Now, my name is Morgana, and I don’t have a stage name because I am not a stripper her. Otherwise I am known as The Boss Woman. My favorite colour is black, I have a kitten name Aithusa and when I took ballet until I was twenty two years old. Merlin’s turn!”  
Merlin sighed again, “My name is Merlin. My stage name is,” he sighed in disgust, “the wizard,” Arthur snorted, and Merlin continued to sigh, “My favorite colour is red. I have a dog named Kigarrah and I was born with one golden eye.”  
“We know that Merlin!” Gwaine said, “Tell us something dark and tortured.”  
Merlin turned to him and deadpanned, “My father left my mother before I was born and every night I stay awake thinking maybe, just maybe, if I had never been born then they would have stayed together and she wouldn’t have been walking down the road that late when she was stabbed, cold and alone in the dark.”  
The circle, much to Arthur’s surprised broke into uproarious laughter. “What’s funny about that?” he asked Morgana desperately.  
“Hunith makes us cookies, all the time, she’s alive and well.”  
“But my father really did leave, so now it looks like Arthur’s turn.”  
Everyone turned to Arthur who suddenly got nervous, “My name is Arthur, I don’t have a nickname or a stage name, my favorite colour is red, I have a goldfish who has yet to be named, and once a girl tried to drown me instead of break up with me.”  
Merlin snorted and the ice breaker continued. Gwaine had owned a goat growing up, Leon wanted to be in the army but he was too much of a pacifist, Morgause’s mother was a Satanist, Gwen’s stage name was the queen, Percival was allergic to strawberries and Elena had broken every bone in her body at least once.  
“Okay great!” Morgana clapped her hands together, “Now mingle or something.”  
The boys sat Arthur down at a table and Leon said to him, “So you’re not like your old man right? We’re not going to have to set down ground rules right?”  
“What on earth do you mean by that?”  
“You don’t know?” Gwaine asked.  
“No I don’t and I’d apperciated it if you would stop being so-”  
“Your dad fucked a lot of strippers,” Merlin clarified.  
“Like a lot,” Lance added.  
“An obscene amount really,” Percival said.  
“He couldn’t have,” Arthur felt like he had been punched, “I knew there was Vivienne but there couldn’t have been others.”  
“Oh like you really didn’t know,” Merlin’s face twisted into a scowl.  
“I really didn’t I swear, he didn’t-”  
“No you people are all the same. You look down on us, you think just because we work for our money we’re less than you. Well we’re not.” Merlin stormed off, leaving Arthur with Lance Percival and Gwaine.  
“You’ll have to excuse him,” Gwaine said, “He’s a bit of a radical. He’s a hippie socialist artist type idealist who wants to do away with classism and have us all running naked through the fields with flower crowns.”  
Arthur nodded a little, “I don’t know what my father did, but he and I are nothing alike, I can assure you. I am going to try to apologize to Merlin.”  
“You try,” Gwaine said with a laugh.  
Merlin was sitting at the bar having a very animated argument with Morgana.  
“He didn’t know I made sure he didn’t know.”  
“Then you tell him so he doesn't turn out like that.”  
“Why do I have a feeling this conversation involves me?’ Arthur asked. Morgana and Merlin looked guilty.  
“Arthur I never told you this but, I think it’s time you know-” Morgana talked in a soft tone that gave Arthur the impression that this was going to be very serious.  
"Your dad fucked the strippers," Merlin said bluntly.  
Arthur really didn't know how to take that and looked to Morgana for help and she just shrugged, "People say he changed after your mom died, and I know he true to keep it from you."  
"Whatever." Merlin stalked off.  
"Why does he hate me?" Arthur asked.  
Morgana bit her lip, "Uther was going to fire Merlin right before he died because he wouldn't-"  
"No," Arthur understood immediately. But why would he? This didn't sound like his dad, that was just creepy, not the well adjusted businessman Arthur knew. For fuck sake Merlin couldn’t have been a day over twenty five.  
"I didn't want to have to tell you but I figured it was that or Merlin tells you himself, and he can be crude at times."  
"Should I apologize to him?"  
Morgana put her hand on Arthur's shoulder, "I think you two have had enough contact for now, maybe later tonight."  
Arthur went back to his office for the next few hours while Morgana orchestrated the nights performances. He sulked with the new information about his father and with the animosity from Merlin.  
There was a knock on the door and Merlin slipped in, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry and it’s not your fault your father was a dickwad.”  
Arthur snorted, “I never even realized, I tried to stay as far away as possible.”  
“Probably for the best. So I’m sorry princess and-”  
“Did you just call me princess?” Arthur demanded.  
“No?” Merlin tilted his head in an innocent and puppy like way that made Arthur laugh.  
“On your way clotpole.”  
“Cabbage head.”  
“Ass.”  
“Prat,” and Merlin left with a smile.  
Arthur spent the next few hours wandering around his office trying to forget the strange boy and his strange charming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin dances and masturbating ensues.

“You’ve got to watch,” Morgana said dragging Arthur out of his office and into one of the boxes of the converted theater which was now Camelot strip club. “Stay put I have to present,” it was only now that Arthur noticed that Morgana was wearing something that resembled Zatanna's, except with more sequins.  
“Are you a ring leader tonight?”  
“Exactly,” she pulled a top hat out of nowhere and walked off.  
Arthur sighed, his crazy family and their crazy strip club.  
The lights dimmed and Seconds later Morgana’s disembodied voice boomed from the rafters. “Citizens of Camelot,” she called before strutting out onto stage in her fishnets and jacket, “I am here tonight to present you with the finest in all the land, the court of Camelot, our wizards and witches, princesses and princes, lords and ladies and of course, our nights. And tonight, I am but your lowly court jester here to dance for your entertainment.”  
Music boomed over the speakers and Arthur looked away as the crowd started cheering because he knew Morgana was doing something he did not want to see. Sure he was gay, but he didn’t find girls bodies repulsive or anything, just that was his sister taking off her clothes and swinging around a pole.  
Arthur looked back up when Morgana announced that The Knight would be on next, and within seconds Lance wearing a tunic with a red dragon on the front and some pants which Arthur realized quickly were coming off.  
The song that Lance danced to was very dramatic and everything was timed so perfectly that Arthur had to laugh. His dance was more of a show of raw talent and strength then a dance.  
After a few more dancers, all with those goddamned themed names, Arthur was going to have to change that, Merlin was on.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, we request you keep your pants on,” Morgana winke din Arthurs direction, “For our next act, the stunning and fantastical Wizard.”  
Merlin was wearing a mask and a cape which quickly came off as he dropped to the ground and stuck up his legs, bending and twisting them in ways that really shouldn’t have turned Arthur on like they did. Wearing a vest and a white ruffled shirt he rolled over to the pole as the song declared that he was here to collect their hearts. Merlin’s legs went up the pole first and slid down and back up in a vaugley pronagraphic way, then he grabbed farther up the pole and pulled himself up so he was upside down, continuing the hypnotic rhythm. The song speeded up and Merlin whipped himself around the pole so fast Arthur gasped. Despite being gangly on the ground he was precise and sexy in the air. When Merlin’s feet finally touched the ground he slid down the pole in a way that made Arthur stifle a moan. The vest came off and the shirt was unbuttoned before Merlin started swinging around.  
New Text: From: Morgana Pendragon: Message: Enjoying the show? ;)x  
Arthur sighed, New Text: To: Morgana Pendragon: I’d enjoy it more if the theme was a little more subtle.  
When Arthur looked up Merlin was only wearing that stupid mask and a pair of sparkly pants. There was an audible gulp on Arthur’s part.  
New Text: From: Morgana Pendragon: Message: Well sorry to ruin your fun princess !! but do you still wanna fuck Merlin ;)  
When Arthur looked up Merlin was tilting his head back, his neck against the pole, sitting on the ground, knees bent and legs spread.  
A thousand times yes, Arthur thought, but texted back: Jesus Morgana I never said I did! you need to get your head out of the gutters.

“To a successful night and a new boss!” Morgana toasted when Gwaine had given all the dancers and crew members shots.  
A song came on and everyone instantly grabbed a partner and started dancing. “What just happened?” Arthur asked to Merlin who was the only person not on the dance floor.  
Merlin smiled, “It’s a dumb american song that came out when we were in high school. It’s about summer or whatever, but we all loved it, its the club’s song.”  
Arthur watched Morgana twirling Gwen around and laughing. “May I have this dance?” Arthur asked Merlin with a smile, half hoping he would think it was joke and laugh and half hoping he would take his hand.  
Merlin took his hand.  
Arthur had been drinking all night and that last shot hadn’t been good for him or Merlin. Together they spun in what to them seemed like the most graceful and even romantic of dances, the kind you would like to have on your prom night and remember forever, but to everyone else looked like two drunk men stumbling together.  
“I’ll call a cab,” Morgana said when the song finished and they found Merlin and Arthur in a tight hug.

Arthur stumbled up the steps to his apartment and fell onto his couch, he was still hard from watching Merlin dance. After about thirty second of struggle with his pants he lay on the couch, cock in hand thinking of Merlin, and his lips and his legs and his ass. Especially his ass. Had Merlin kissed him when they were dancing, he wasn’t sure but he could still feel a tingling on his neck. He tried to think of that tingling all over his body, the sensation of Merlin kissing him over and over. From his lips right down to his toes. Merlin must be a good kisser, how could he not with those lips. And me must be even better at blowjobs, and even better at fucking. He thought of what it would be like to have Merlin riding his dick and suddenly started cuming all over his hand and shirt.  
“Fuck.”

Merlin got home pants tight with a hard cock.  
“Not now Kilgharrah,” Merlin said when the mutt tried to nuzzle his hands.  
He hoped Arthur didn’t notice how hard he was. He couldn’t get mad at him because Merlin's previous boss and Arthurs dad wanted to fuck him and then want to fuck his current boss, or maybe he could. He was too drunk to think about it properly.  
He dove headfirst onto his bed and stuck his butt up in the air unbuttoning his pants, he couldn’t stand it anymore, it didn’t matter if it was his boss Arthur was hot, and surprisingly nice, and funny and damnit! He just wanted to fuck him, not like him. But you can’t just fuck your boss right? Maybe you could. But you can definitely masturbate to the thought of your boss- no Arthur kissing you, kissing down your spine and licking at your arse. Biting softly into your buttcheeks and teaseing at your hole with wet fingers.  
And Merlin definitely did, and he definitely thought of Arthur fucking him hard into the mattress until Merlin begged to cum and Arthur whispered in his ear and touched him with his big calloused hands. But Arthur, at least in Merlin’s imagination was a tease, and he would touch Merlin's nipples, and pull his hair and grab at his shoulders and pull him closer and closer to Arthur until he physically could not get any closer, until Arthur’s dick filled Merlin and he was about ready to scream. Then Arthur would touch Merlin’s cock, and he would cum with a little scream, and that would make Arthur smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was drunken sex.

Over the next few weeks Arthur found himself happier than ever before.  
Even in university he found it harder to connect with people- and most shunned him because of his background, but with the dancers, they were such and accepting and loving bunch, he found it hard to distance himself.  
They decided to throw him a party. “Here’s to a month with our new king, Arthur,” Morgana said raising a shot glass.  
It was a Monday night after closing and the club wasn’t open on Tuesdays so nobody had a problem with getting piss drunk. So that’s what everyone did.  
Three hours later everything seemed like a good idea to Arthur. Gwaine offered Arthur another shot, that sounded like a good idea. Gwen asked if he wanted to try to dance on the poles, that sounded like a great idea.  
Arthur slipped getting out of his seat but caught himself and everyone laughed with him, not at him, he assured himself. There was some sort of laud atrocious dance music thumping out of the speakers while Gwen and Merlin helped Arthur stumble onto the stage.  
Merlin did his best to show Arthur a few moves but Arthur always get caught up in the way he moved and forgot to actually try to figure out how to do it.  
“Try anyway,” Merlin said after the fifth time Arthur insisted he didn’t know how.  
Arthur nodded and put his hand on the pole, Merlin smiled and readjusted him, his front lining up with Arthur’s back and his breath soft on the back of Arthur’s neck. “Now try,” Merlin said moving away.  
Arthur nodded, and jumped, and spun, and fell, landing flat on his back.  
He felt a pain in the back of his head and down his neck, he also felt cool air along his torso where he had ripped his nice new button up. He also felt hands all over his body trying to get his attention, get him to focus, asking if he was bleeding or had a concussion.  
“M’alright,” Arthur slurred, opening his eyes, his head was cradled in Gwen’s lap, Merlin stood over him and gave him a smile when he opened his eyes. Morgana just tutted.  
“Merlin, bring Arthur back to the dressing rooms and get him some ice for his head, maybe let him throw up, and when you think he is ready I’ll call a cab.”  
Merlin helped Arthur up and herded him into the dressing room while Arthur laughed. It was silly to think he could dance. Arthur Pendragon never danced.  
“Here you go,” Merlin gave Arthur a plastic bag full of ice for his head. Arthur considered it for a moment, opened it and pop an ice cube in his mouth.  
“Not like that you simpleton,” Merlin said with a smile that told Arthur he wasn’t really mad. Merlin reached over Arthur’s shoulder and held the bag to the back of Arthur’s head.  
Arthur looked around the room while the ice dissolved in his mouth. The fridge was covered in letters, drawings, awards, some that were twenty years old, Arthur smiled at that, everyone here was so friendly and open and nice to each other. EVen Arthur had something on the fridge.  
“What are you so happy about?” Merlin asked.  
Arthur focused his attention on Merlin, which he came to regret about an hour later. Merlin was so close, right there, he smelled like his mother’s apple tarts and freshly laundered clothes. His lips were so pink and full when they dropped into a pout.  
“Arthur,” he whispered. Arthur’s head snapped up and looked into his mismatched eyes. The blue one reminded him of one time his father had taken him to a fair and gotten him a stick of candy floss. He had never eaten anything so sweet. The golden eye reminded him of a faraway land in a faraway time with dragons and crowns and magic. “Arthur you’re going to do something-”  
Arthur cut Merlin off with a kiss. Merlin didn’t move while Arthur kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. “What do you want?” Merlin asked quietly when Arthur bit his lip.  
“I thought that was obvious,” Arthur told him.  
Merlin gave in and kissed back. Arthur could taste the coconutty concoctions that Gwaine had been giving them all night on Merlin's breath. “You taste good,” he told Merlin.  
“You taste cold,” Merlin kissed back harder. One of his hands wandered down from Arthur’s neck to his lower back.  
Arthur moved his hands up where they had been resting on Merlin’s knee to his hips. He hugged Merlin closer and closer until he had stumbled off his own chair onto Arthur’s and into Arthur’s lap.  
Their kisses got more and more needy and desperate, Arthur’s cock grew hard and evidently so did Merlin’s when he started grinding against Arthur. Arthur moaned and unzipped Merlin’s pants.  
Merlin only moaned when Arthur picked him up again and laid him down on the table, his hips thrusted into nothing.  
“Arthur?” Merlin asked in a breathless way that made Arthur decide he was going to fuck him right there.  
Arthur pulled Merlin’s pants off as gracefully as he could, which wasn’t very, and started fiddling with his own, when he looked back to Merlin was completely naked and touching himself to small sighs.  
Arthur didn’t even bother to take off his shirt and blazer he just went back to kissing Merlin their cocks touching giving him burst of pleasure.  
“Lube?” he asked.  
“In the cabinet on the left. Morgana put it there as a joke when someone-” Merlin stopped talking when Arthur rushed away to grab the bottle.  
Arthur stumbled back to the table, bottle in hand and started opening Merlin up with his wet fingers while Merlin unbuttoned Arthurs shirt and blazer. He kissed at Arthur’s face and neck while pulling him out of the last of his clothes.  
Arthur seemed to recognize that he was naked and how ready Merlin was, but he also saw his lips, those were a huge distraction for Arthur. He kissed Merlin was ferocity he didn’t remember having with anyone else, and Merlin kissed back pushing Arthur closer and closer until Arthur was inside him.  
Merlin was warm and wet and Arthur had to bite his lip to keep from cumming. Merlin moaned and tightened his fingers in Arthur’s hair which made him thrust faster.  
Arthur was vaguely aware this would be over far too quickly so he started touching Merlin’s cock. Merlin moaned and moved his hips to meet Arthur’s then bit his lips in a failed attempt to stay quiet. Arthur watched Merlin’s mouth contort into an O and then felt his body clench around his cock and in a second he was cumming inside Merlin.  
There was no talk. They panted for a bit and averted their gaze. Arthur put his clothes back on and left trying not to get too close to anybody for fear he would smell like sex. Arthur got a cab out front and thought about what a bad choice that was all the way back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was regular sex and a happy ending.

Arthur had stayed up all night thinking about whether or not he should regret last night, after a sleepless night and about twenty minutes in the bathroom he decided the only part her regretted was that he had to be drunk to show Merlin how much he loved him.  
In the month of knowing him he had fallen in love with every bit of Merlin he saw. The dumb jokes, the repetitive outfits and how kind and giving he was. Arthur couldn’t think of anything not to like, so he made up his mind, he called Morgana.  
“Where does Merlin live?” he asked before a hello.  
“So you fuck the kid and now you’re stalking him? Nice?”  
“How’d you know?”  
“I heard you, we all heard you.”  
“I need to talk to him.”  
“I bet you do.”  
“Give me his address.”  
“Can’t you just text him?”  
“Damnit Morgana I just want to have this conversation face to face with him!” Arthur bellowed into the phone.  
Sounding bored as ever Morgana gave him the address, “If you break his little heart I will have you killed.”  
“Duly noted,” Arthur hung up.

Merlin woke up to a knock on his door.  
He was sore and his head ached so he didn’t answer it, if it was important they would call.  
The knocking started. And stopped. And started. And stopped. A few minutes later something hit his window.  
“No,” Merlin muttered.  
Something else hit the window.  
“This isn’t happening.”  
Another pig against the window.  
Merlin sighed and got out of bed, “What do you want?” he called opening the window and sticking his head out. It was Arthur chucking two pent coins at his window while the few people walking the streets gave him weird looks.  
“I came to apologize,” Arthur said.  
“What for?”  
“I didn’t mean it to happen like that.”  
“You meant it to happen?” Merlin asked incredulously.  
Arthur smiled shyly, “Yes, but I didn’t mean to be drunk, I meant to talk to you,”  
“About?”  
“How I like you, a lot.”  
Merlin was surprised at this declaration made two floors below him by a man who saw it fit to come to his flat at five in the morning only to stand on the pavement and shout about his feelings. “Why?”  
“Because, you’re attractive, and funny, and smart, and a bit weird, and you make me feel happy. That’s all you really need to want a person right? I don’t want you to think I used you, like my father wanted to. I don’t want to use you I just want you. I- I think I might even love you.” Arthur hadn’t meant to confess that much, but it was too late now.  
“You’d better come inside,” Merlin said with a smile on his face.  
Merlin heard Arthur running up the steps and went to unlock the door. The footsteps stopped in front of the door and Merlin took a deep breath before answering, “Did you really mean what you said out there.”  
Arthur smiled, “I wouldn’t have shouted it for all of London to hear if I didn’t.”  
And Merlin couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, or the hand that reached for Arthur’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss.  
It wasn’t like last night, it was slow and just as needy and filled with infinitely more promise.  
When the kiss ended Arthur spoke, “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.”  
“I’ve wanted to do that since I saw a picture of you on your fathers desk during my interview.”  
“Kinky.” Arthur smirked and Merlin lead him to the couch with a roll of his eyes. “I was hoping for a bedroom actually,” Arthur said.  
“Last night was sort of a drunken disaster.”  
“But,” Arthur put a hand on Merlin’s hip and guided him to Arthur’s lap, Merlin instantly started breathing heavier and Arthur smiled bigger, “We could do so much better.”  
Merlin couldn’t think of a proper response other than wordlessly leading Arthur to his bedroom. Wordlessly only because his mouth was too busy on Arthur’s, while his hands were busy with Arthurs clothes.   
They fell onto the bed naked and laughing, “You’re going to have to clean that up,” Arthur said.  
“No,” Merlin said, and Arthur looked worried, “Don’t talk anymore,” Merlin crawled to Arthur in way he knew was seductive because of the tips it got him, “You said you love me? Then show me.”  
Arthur had to bite his lip to keep from replying but managed to keep his, “You know thats really hot buried deep in his throat.  
They kissed and touched in a slow way. Arthur’s hands stroked the delicate skin on Merlin’s wrist and Merlin broke the silence with a moan, and Arthur moaned in reply.  
Without a second thought Merlin kissed his way down Arthur’s torso, sucking in little bruises that made Arthur smile. When Merlin’s breath ghosted over Arthur’s cock he threw his head back in surprise. He noticed vaguely over the warmth of Merlin’s mouth and the moaning coming from his own throat that the sun was finally rising.  
When he looked back down to Merlin their eyes met and Arthur gasped at the sight of the mismatched eyes and the lips quirked up in a smile around his cock.  
Without a word he tugged on Merlin’s hair before he embarrassed himself. He gave Merli a firm kiss on the lips before sliding down the same way Merlin had him minutes earlier.  
But he moved farther down opening up Merlin’s legs while Merlin made little gasps. Arthur licked the opening, still a bit loose from last night and kissed, which made Merlin shout. Arthur looked to Merlin who was a bit dazed already. Arthur tilted his head and Merlin nodded to a nightstand, an act which would have confused anyone else, but they had learned to speak without speaking very quickly.  
Arthur crawled over Merlin to annoy him, and rifled through the draw until he found lube. Merlin took a deep breath before Arthur licked at him which made him clench and shake. Arthur smirked when Merlin broke the rule of silence by whispering, “Arthur, please.”  
Smirking he slicked up a finger and started working Merlin open while Merlin wriggled and moaned underneath him.  
“Just-” a gasp, “please.”  
“What’s that Merlin.”  
“Please,” Merlin begged.”  
“What is it you would like Merlin?”  
“First,” Merlin says breathlessly, “I want you to shut up. And then,” he gasps, “I want you to fuck me.”  
And Arthur didn’t need to be told twice. Biting his lip in his best attempt to stay quiet he touched himself with his wet fingers until Merlin made an impatient noise and Arthur pushed into him.  
Merlin gasped but took no time in starting to fuck himself on Arthurs cock gasping and moaning the whole time. Arthur was a bit stunned, it was better than he remembered, more than he remembered, granted he was sober. He did his best to go slow and appreciate the way Merlin’s legs wrapped around his waist, and how his back arched when Arthur’s cock hit him in just the right spot.  
Arthur leaned over Merlin and kissed him harder than he had ever kissed anyone before, muttering things Merlin couldn’t understand but the tone of his voice was enough to make Merlin move faster.  
Merlin’s back arched one last time and Arthur felt the cum on his stomach. He watched Merlin’s face straighten out back to normal, and Merlin but his lip in embarrassment. Arthur thusted once more into Merlin, and when he gasped Arthur came.

“Did you really mean it when you said you love me?” Merlin asked after arthur had firmly settled down next to him. The sun was now filtering in an Kilgharrah had come out of hiding.  
“Of course I did.” Arthur said and gave him a firm kiss and a smile. Maybe inheriting a strip club wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
